


forever and always

by shuas (thvnderstrm)



Series: perfect storms — svt/tswift inspired fics [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Breakup, M/M, drabble-ish, i never realised hoonsol was not that unpopular, i'm sorry but, im sorry, tswift song for each ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:25:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thvnderstrm/pseuds/shuas
Summary: Jihoon thinks he's coping but he's a mess





	

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first ship i'm writing for this series, please give this ship more love thankyou!!!  
> sorry for the angst,,,hope yall enjoy this :"
> 
> inspired by 'forever and always' by taylor swift

As time passed, he slipped away further. Hansol and his alluring eyes and wide smile. He was beautiful when Jihoon first saw him and he was still beautiful now. Except now, he was miles away at god-knows-where as Jihoon turned on the lights in their apartment.

Well, technically it was his apartment now. Hansol moved out last week. Jihoon managed.

Barely. It was 3 am and Jihoon stayed up late in his studio again, drowning himself in music to neglect his damaged heart.

Jihoon was not a wallower. He did not sulk. Even when he got his heart broken. _Especially_ when he got his heart broken.

He moved quick. He threw away all their items, all _his_ items. Jihoon did not even look at them as he chucked them into the bin. While most people would roll around in misery after a torturous breakup, Jihoon immersed himself in work.

He wrote and he arranged and he edited. He did not stop until he was burning out, too tired to think of anything else, falling right into bed when he reached home. Jihoon liked to think he was coping but in reality, he was the same as everyone in his predicament. He was a mess.

As Jihoon trudged into his bed, he allowed himself a moment of self-deprecation. It was all the same questions. _Why did I do wrong? Was it my fault? Was I out of line? Was I not good enough for him? Why did he have to leave?_

Hansol was gorgeous and smart and all the right things at the same time. Why did Jihoon ever think he deserved him?

Jihoon shifted, turning his face into the pillow and burying himself in the sheets that still smell of _him_.

Hansol was his sun and his moon, filling his blackness of mind with stars that only he was capable of seeing. Jihoon was never the smiling type but he could not help the tweak of his lips at Hansol's cheery laugh. All the little things Hansol did and everything that Hansol was, Jihoon wanted them.

But, Hansol was the one who pushed away first. While Jihoon would normally lock himself in his studio for days on end, but when Hansol was around, he started bringing his work back home. Jihoon would take him out for dates, would be the one who was always there.

But, Hansol was the one who pushed away first. They started having fights, never full on screaming, but they were silent and harsh, with Hansol walking out the door at the end of them. Hansol would cancel dates, never at home for too long. 

Jihoon was trying so hard, so hard to keep their relationship right. They had a promise of forever. But, it was not true now as Hansol turned away for the last time and never came back.

As Jihoon wiped up the angry tears running down his chin, he sat up in his bed, pushing away the covers. He stalked back into the living room, getting his laptop from his bag and turning it to life.

Whilst he would normally write a song to forget, as Jihoon sat in the dark at 4 am in the morning, he wrote a song to remember.


End file.
